Obsession
by Mikado-colors
Summary: Juste une petite histoire avec Kuga et Kageyama. Enjoy


**Auteur** : Moi. Parce que je gère ce compte et je ne vais pas poster des histoires faites sans ma participation ! Je ne suis pas une voleuse ~

**Titre** : Obsession

**Disclamer** : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi et ne le seront jamais. Cependant je me permets de les piquer quelques instants pour une petite histoire sans prétention.

**Pairing** : Kageyama / Kuga

**Note** :

Aller chez une amie et découvrir qu'un vieux oneshot que j'avais lu longtemps auparavant avait été intégré dans un manga et me faire les tomes sortis en une soirée, voilà de quoi me donner envie d'écrire. Par contre, my bad, j'ai décidé d'écrire sur le couple du oneshot et non le couple principal … C'est comme ça ! Mon inspiration marche comme elle veut et comme elle l'entend. Bref, enjoy pour les rares lecteurs de ce fandom ! ~

* * *

Seul le bruit des pages du journal qui se tournaient brisait le silence qui s'était installé dans la pièce. Même les palmes du ventilateur avait arrêté de tournoyer. L'objet avait rendu l'âme à force d'être utilisé pendant l'été. La chaleur été supportable en ce début de journée, Kageyama n'avait donc pas pris la peine d'aller en récupérer un nouveau. Cela pouvait bien attendre. Même si ce n'était pas les nouvelles du jour qui allaient le passionner plus que cela. Le monde continuait à tourner malgré tous les problèmes qu'il y avait. Il s'informait juste pour rester au courant de ce qui se passait dans le monde sur lequel il vivait.

Alors que les pages sport montraient le bout de leur nez, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Le docteur se laissa distraire par les bruits qu'il captait dans l'entrée. Il entendait des clefs tinter, des chaussures tomber négligemment dans un coin et divers froissements de vêtements. Son attention ne retenait pas les diverses victoires ou défaites des équipes sportives du pays. Pourtant il continuait à passer son regard sur les mots et à tourner les pages lorsque son regard arrivait en fin de page. Il ne suivait cependant rien de ce qu'il était en train de lire, pensant à la personne qui venait de pénétrer dans sa maison.

- Je suis rentré !

Sans détourner le regard, il accorda un simple « hm » à la personne qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Il sut immédiatement qu'il l'avait froissé en ne se retournant pas. Kuga n'était pas quelqu'un qu'on pouvait facilement ignorer et il attendait sagement la suite. Il savait qu'il allait avoir droit à des provocations pour attirer son regard. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il le côtoyait et il commençait à le connaître.

- Depuis quand le monde passe avant moi ?

- Tu peux bien me laisser deux minutes. Tu n'as qu'à pas travailler de nuit et bosser de jour comme moi si tu veux que je te porte plus d'attention.

- Roh, ne me dis pas que tu es vexé ?

Kageyama frissonna discrètement lorsqu'il sentit le souffle chaud de son amant contre son cou. Kuga avait du comprendre que le docteur ne serait pas réceptif aux paroles et que « s'attaquer » à lui directement serait bien plus efficace. Ce n'était pas le plus âgé qui le contredirait. Il comptait cependant résister un peu et ne pas le laisser gagner à chaque fois. Même si les dernières news n'avaient aucune importance à ses yeux pour le moment.

- Je ne me vexe pas pour si peu.

- Menteur.

Sans détourner son regard du journal et tout en tournant sa page, le docteur glissa une main en arrière pour la poser contre le torse de Kuga, histoire de le repousser un peu. S'il le collait un peu trop, il risquait de réussir à le faire céder un peu trop rapidement.

- Ben alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? On apprécie ce qu'on touche ?

Kageyama lâcha du regard son journal pour se tourner à moitié vers Kuga. Le plus jeune affichait un sourire satisfait alors que le docteur avait toujours sa main sur son torse. Kageyama laissa sa main remonter lentement jusqu'aux marques de brûlures qui ornaient la peau pâle de son amant. Ce dernier avait retiré son haut. Le plus vieux le soupçonnait de l'avoir fait en connaissance de cause pour le faire céder. Le pire c'était que ça marchait parfaitement. Au diable les news, il ne pouvait plus détourner son regard de ces marques. Son copain était diaboliquement séduisant. Aucune news ne pouvait rivaliser et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir tenté de résister un peu plus.

- Je le savais, je passe quand même avant le monde.

- Ton ego te perdra, Souffla Kageyama en retirant sa main.

- Tu ne veux plus ? Pourtant ton pantalon me montre que tu es déjà tout excité.

Soupirant, le docteur décida d'inverser un peu les rôles. Kuga n'allait plus faire le fier longtemps. Il l'attrapa et le coucha au sol, se plaçant au dessus de lui. Le jeune homme continuait de sourire, toujours aussi satisfait par la tournure des choses. Il ne semblait presque pas épuisé par le boulot qu'il venait de quitter. C'était bien d'être jeune. Lui n'avait pas encore commencé sa journée alors il avait beaucoup d'énergie à revendre. Il plaqua sa main sur l'entrejambe de son partenaire, la massant légèrement.

- Tu ne devrais pas faire le fier alors que tu es déjà aussi dur.

- Pas ma faute. Tu sais bien à quel point les vieux m'excitent !

Glissant sa main sur la nuque du docteur, Kuga l'attira à lui pour lui voler un baiser. Il n'avait pas remarqué de caméras fixées au plafond et même s'il y en avait une, il s'en contrefichait. Il avait envie de profiter de son copain et il n'allait pas se faire prier. L'autre ne risquait pas de le lâcher vu dans quel état il était. Son boulot pourrait donc attendre un peu. C'était le problème de bosser à des moments de la journée complètement différents, ils ne pouvaient pas passer autant de temps qu'ils voulaient ensembles. Alors dès qu'ils avaient un moment de libre, ils en profitaient.

- T'es vraiment pénible.

- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes.

Pour faire taire Kuga et ses idioties, Kageyma reprit possession de ses lèvres avant de s'attaquer plus franchement à son entrejambe. Si son copain connaissait son obsession pour les marques de brûlures, le docteur pouvait presque dire que celle-ci n'était plus sa première obsession. L'amour lui en avait donné une nouvelle. Mais ça, il n'en parlerait pas. Il était bien trop occupé à satisfaire son amant.

* * *

Yep, je suis faible, je coupe avant les choses sérieuses. Mais je suis moins à l'aise pour écrire des choses plus poussées ... Alors disons que je laisse le reste à votre imagination! Après tout, j'avais juste envie d'écrire une petite entrée en matière ~

Bref, est-ce que cela vous a plu au moins ? ~


End file.
